


Live in the moment

by playingfiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, I wrote this at one in the morning it’s so bad, James and Lily, Lily and James - Freeform, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Whhhhy, first wizarding war, jily, what even is this, wizarding war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingfiction/pseuds/playingfiction
Summary: A random drabble about James and Lily during the war.216 Words of pure shit





	Live in the moment

True love

It's not a phrase you throw around lightly, but when james looked at the beautiful girl next to him, the one who he'd had a crush on since the second she saw her, the one he'd pestered for years even when she rejected him repeatedly, the one he'd grown up for, the one who realised he wasn't so bad after all, the one who was currently laughing fondly as their son tried to chase their cat, he knew it was the only way to describe how he felt.

Through everything they're been though she'd stood by him, and him her, hand in hand fighting what ever the world decided to throw at them next.

They were a team, him and her, her and him, together for ever. Or so he hoped, the war was looming over them and threatening to take everyone they loved. They were going to have to fight as if they had nothing to lose, give it their all, as if just two quick words and a wave of a wand couldn’t destroy their whole world.

But just for a moment, for a split second, when he looked into her eyes and she looked back into his, they could forget about the world around them and just live in the moment.


End file.
